


Ten Years

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years should be a blink of an eye to an immortal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

Ten years ago, he tried to kill her. Before that year ended, they worked as reluctant allies. And they both were left with new impressions of the other, bound up in memories of a steamy jungle and unpleasant gorillas.

Nine years ago, he truly got to know her, the woman edged in adrenaline and dangerous living, Gotham to her core, and damned attractive to him. By that year's end, they were pretending it was casual when they met and fucked, that the meetings where they didn't fuck meant nothing.

Seven years ago, his life started to go to hell. And she let it, not seeing anything but a gradual slide to madness. He had wondered by the year's end if it really had been nothing.

Six years ago, she crawled back out of the jungle he so hated, fierce and beautiful and so dangerous to everything he was going to rebuild in his life. That year, he watched her key herself down, to let a worthless man outfight her, just to avoid showing him up. He should have killed her then, to spare everyone the drama.

Five years ago, she married the same worthless son of a bitch. He placed a large wager on the date of the divorce he could already see.

Three years ago, she cost him a large sum of money. She stepped down as the chairwoman of the League on the very day he had predicted divorce. Two months later, Ted Grant raked in a sizable amount when Oliver Queen filed papers against her.

One year ago she had come back from semi-retirement to hunt down the murderer of her Titan, Harper. He got there barely ahead of her, calmly blowing Jade Nguyen's head from her shoulders. While he could see the justification from the little bird's view, Cheshire had fucked him over first.

Now…

He had once told Pat it took practice to kill those you loved. As his hand stayed, too long, on that shoulder that had once wore the marks of his passion, her hot blood running over his other hand holding the hilt of the sword, he wondered if those words had damned him to continually live it.

They were full circle, his sword buried beneath her sternum, both slowly falling to knees, as his singular gaze stayed on her face. She'd been running hard, uncontrolled since Harper died. If she had been focused…he knew the fight would have been far more questionable. She was one of the few fighters who could meet him and maintain a holding action on him for any length of time.

Ten years.

In an immortal lifetime, it should have felt like a day.

Maybe it would have, if he could just learn not to love. Maybe it would, if she were the last.


End file.
